A Little Less Conversation
by cryptictac
Summary: All Cuddy needs from House is a little less conversation. House/Cuddy. Very explicit.


**A Little Less Conversation**  
by Ticcy

"And this is supposed to prove--?" House began.

"That you obviously don't know when to shut up," Cuddy cut in, roughly tugging him through the bedroom door by the scruff of his shirt. She arched up onto her toes to press her lips to that infuriating, frustrating mouth of his, determined to smother any words he had left to say until his breath was gone. Twisting her hands in his shirt, she opened her mouth wide, felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip, his breath on her chin, his erection pressing against her lower belly as he pulled her close. The rapidly growing heat between her thighs was enough to make her toes curl.

Contrary bastard that House was, he broke the kiss before Cuddy was ready to come up for air. "That's because you have to make me," he said, a smirk twisted on his lips that was every bit as taunting and Cuddy knew it was meant to be.

She lowered herself to the flats of her feet - _damn_ him for being so tall - and began yanking his buttons undone. "You think I don't know how?"

"You haven't yet."

Cuddy looked up at him and a rush of frustration and affection and every other contradicting feeling House always knotted her up in, rippled through her. She shoved his shirt from his shoulders and then hooked her fingers into his belt. "That's because we've only just started."

Undoing his belt, she gripped the loose ends and pulled him backwards to the bed, arching up for another crushing kiss. She cupped his cheek, ran her hand through his hair, tipped her head back with a gasp as he travelled his mouth down to her neck and kissed her in all the places that made the heat deep in her pelvis turn white hot. He stripped off her shirt and bra, while she frantically undid his jeans. He palmed her breasts and she guided his mouth down to her nipples, biting her lip as he sucked and licked. _This_ was how to make him be quiet, by keeping his mouth busy and distracted. Typical, she thought as she laid back on the bed and House peeled her thong off. Even in bed she had to be the boss of him, tell him to do his job, force him to behave, keep him in line. Except, she decided as House went down between her thighs, the pay off of this particular administration job was more than worth it.

"Oh," she breathed softly, parting her legs wider as House trailed and wound his tongue over her clit. She flexed her foot, rubbing the other against his ass, closing her eyes and parting her lips to gasp each time he sucked or licked a particular spot that sent shockwaves of pleasure through her. She thread her fingers through his hair and arched off the pillow to look down at him, cradling his cheeks to hold him just so when he found a spot that almost made her vision white out. She felt his tongue travel down her labia and skim just over her entrance, and she thrust her hips slightly because, oh god, her insides were throbbing and pulsating, aching with a raw heat to be filled.

"House," she groaned. "Need you."

She almost called out in protest when he pulled away, but reached out for him to come to her, surging her hips up the moment he settled between her thighs. Within two thrusts, he was deep inside her and all Cuddy could do was cling onto him, shaky with arousal and need, _so close_ to the edge already. She kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips, then pushed her head back into the pillow and grabbed his ass as he started pounding hard, fast, drawing a hitched "_oh_" from her with every stroke.

"Right there," she gasped, trying to pin him to the one spot so his penis would hit _that_ place inside her again and again. She called out again, a shameless, desperate moan that was punctuated with a sharp, "Ohgod_House_," when she hit orgasm. Digging her fingers into his ass, she urged him to go harder, faster, hunching up under him to smother the side of his neck and cheek with kisses as he started to come. "That's it," she whispered, then laughed breathlessly as House sagged heavily on her, gasping into her hair. She wrapped her legs around him and held him to her, kept him buried inside her, while she kept kissing his cheek and chin.

"You win," House slurred against her neck.

Cuddy laughed throatily again, guiding his mouth to hers for another kiss. "I always win."

**end**


End file.
